


Midnight love.

by sunnyshouyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Caring, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Non-Sexual Intimacy, One Shot, Oneshot, Reader is sad, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyshouyo/pseuds/sunnyshouyo
Summary: You haven’t left your accommodation in days and you haven’t shown up at lectures... Kuroo worry’s about his girlfriend and comes to see her.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 35





	Midnight love.

Your phone had been off for a long few days, you hadn’t been to college or hardly had left your room for almost a week. You felt empty, to the point not even hunger affected you. You didn’t think how your boyfriend, Kuroo might be worrying right now, you just felt like nothing was there.

You propped yourself up on your bed and looked around your dimly lit room, surely he wasn’t that worried? He knew where you lived and although it was in a small room in student accommodation, it was still your home. You finally stood on your feet, feeling weaker than ever. Slowly you made your way to the shower, peeking at your clock on the way past, the time was 00:02, before you reached the door to your shower, you heard loud knocking on your main door, which was right next to it. “[name] please open the door... I’m worried about you.” you heard a familiar voice say, it was Kuroo. You didn’t even notice the tears form in your eyes. You slowly opened the door, to peep through, just to really see if it was him. It was for sure. “Are you crying, angel?” he looked at you, before you sobbed harder. He made his way in, kicking his shoes off and taking you into his muscular arms, trying to comfort you, stroking your hair. “I love you, my angel.” he whispered, planting a kiss on your head. “..I love you too...” you mumbled back, trying to compose yourself.

After a short while, Kuroo sat you back down on your bed, laying down and pulling you into his strong arms. “Do you wanna talk about it baby..? You know I’ll listen.” he reassured. “Not yet.. it’s nothing important..” you spoke softly and quietly, “I need to shower first..” you tugged at his hand softly, you loved showering with Kuroo, he always let you wash his hair for him and he’d do yours. Kuroo smiled softly and pecked your lips, he took your hand and helped you up, leading you to the shower. He turned it on, as you got undressed. You got in, waiting for your beautiful boyfriend to follow. You smiled to yourself, thinking how lucky you were to have him. The raven took you into his arms, wrapping them around your torso as he stepped in behind you, kissing your neck gently. “I missed this...” he smiled as you sunk into his embrace. “I missed you..” you said quietly. “My angel, please never scare me like that again..” he said, sinking his head into the nape of your neck, drinking in your scent. “I’m sorry Testu..” you replied, butterflies forming at the kisses. “I’ll make it up to you... things were too much and I shut down... i didn’t mean to scare you.” you tried to reassure him, turning around to face him, hugging him closely, burying your face in his chest. You didn’t know why he liked you so much... how he stayed around since you were first years to now being in college, you were both doing extremely different subjects. You were learning about computer science and programming, while he was a nationally known volleyball player, who will probably end up competing in the olympics. “Wash my hair, princess?” Kuroo smiled hopefully, you nodded, bending down to pick up the shampoo bottle, pumping some into your hand and reaching up as you ran your hands through Kuroo’s hair, kissing his lips every now and then. He placed his arms just on your waist, humming in pleasure as you worked the shampoo through his hair and washed it out. “I adore you.” he smiled, as you lowered from your toes back onto your feet. He played with your long hair, grabbing the shampoo and massaging it through your hair, you smiled and you found this relaxing. After Kuroo washed the shampoo out, he put conditioner on your ends like you taught him how to. He never let you put it on his because he claimed it was hard to style (if he did style it, because most of the time he had a bed head but wanted to keep it that way.) 

Eventually after you let Kuroo wash your body it was time to get out. You stepped out feeling refreshed. You brushed your teeth as Kuroo dried your hair with a blow dryer, combing through it gently. “You’re too good for me..” you frowned, almost  
tearing up again once it was finished. Kuroo instantly held you “pleaseee don’t cryyyy angellll” he whispered, kissing you softly as you composed yourself. “Bedtime?” he looked at you, you nodded in response as he took you off of your feet, walking you to your bed and placing you in it, getting in after you. You had his hoodie on and he was in his boxers. “I’ll stay with you for a few days. I’ll grab some stuff in the morning. I love you [name].” he smiled , showering you in his kisses. “I’m sorry if I ruined your night Testu...” you said, rather sheepishly. “What could get better than this? I have my girl in my arms, it’s a nice cold night and I get to think about how lucky I am to have you angel... I want to take you on all the dates I can and.. eventually marry you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you [Name]” he cut you off, playing with your hair, you smiled happily. “I want that... I want to spend the rest of my life with you..” you replied, cursing closer to his warm body.

“Get some rest sweetheart..” he smiled, kissing your lips in a long, gentle, but passionate kiss.

“I love you Testu.”

“I love you more angel..”

“Impossible.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading i hope u liked it! i promise i’ll update my other fics soon, this is just a one shot haha


End file.
